ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cardcaptor Sakura albums
This is a list of the albums produced for the anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc, ''created by CLAMP. Theme Song Singles Japan is known for releasing 8cm CDs. These CDs are known as "singles"; usually comprised of 1 to 5 songs. Most singles from Japanese anime will include the opening theme song, an instrumental version of the theme song and an insert song; followed by an instrumental of the insert song. The ''Cardcaptor Sakura ending theme singles do not house an insert song. The ending theme song singles will have 2 - 3 tracks of the title song, but sung by a different artist or character; as well as an instrumental or "Karaoke" version. Clow Card Arc Movie Singles Clear Card Arc Original Soundtracks Original soundtracks (also commonly known as 'OSTs') mainly contain music composed for a film, TV show or movie, anime or video game. Most of the tracks on an OST is background music (also known as 'BGM') and on occasion, theme songs and insert songs. Clow Card Movie Soundtracks Clear Card Arc Character Singles The Cardcaptor Sakura Character Singles were released in sets of three on two different dates. The first set of three: Sakura, Kero and Touya were released at the beginning of summer on June 3, 1998. The set could be placed in a pink, plastic folder that came with half of an illustration done by CLAMP. The second set of three: Syaoran, Tomoyo and Yukito, were released at the end of the summer on June 24, 1998. The second set could be placed in a blue, plastic folder that came with the other half of the illustration. These two illustrations -when place side by side- would make a full image of all the characters featured in the singles. The albums all showcased 3 tracks: * One character song. * One mini-drama track. * One instrumental of the character song. Compilations A compilation album is an accumulation of selected songs. Some compilation albums focus on theme songs, others on specific songs that follow a certain theme. Drama CDs In Japan, Drama CDs are a common additive to a series. Much like a Radio Drama (Popular in the West between the 1930s - 1960's). Tracks contain a story written specifically for the CD and do not appear in any other form. The skits are preformed by the voice actors of the original content. Sound effects and background music may also be applied to enhance the performance. Other CDs Some CDs released do not fall under the category of "Musical" or "Drama". Some CDs feature voice samples of characters or promotional materials. International & Unofficial Albums Cardcaptor Sakura was dubbed in roughly 15 different languages. Some companies released albums of the songs they either, covered or wrote specifically for their adaptation. The term "unofficial" is used for albums that have been released without the permission of the copyright holder. Also known as a "bootleg". International Album(s) Unofficial Albums Important Note: All albums (regardless of the anime title) produced by Ever Anime or SonMay, are bootlegs (without the permission of the copyright holder). Please support the official releases by Victor Entertainment (and/or the respective official release for any content). References *VGMdb *Japanese Wikipedia *Little Miss Kinomoto Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Music Category:Media